The King and the Orange Farmer
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: Summary: Jeremiah Gottwald was dishonorably discharged from the Britannian military and forced to work on an orange farm in the distant city of Fuyuki. In despair at the prospect of being unable to carry out his loyalty, he slips into depression. In his darkest hour, his salvation comes from an unexpected source. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**he King and the Orange Farmer**

**_Summary_**_: Jeremiah Gottwald was dishonorably discharged from the Britannian military and forced to work on an orange farm in the distant city of Fuyuki. In despair at the prospect of being unable to carry out his loyalty, he slips into depression. In his darkest hour, his salvation comes from an unexpected source._

* * *

Jeremiah Gottwald sighed in despair and misery. Here was his new home, the city of Fuyuki. He'd been ordered there by his former superiors for failing to stop Zero from releasing Suzaku Kururugi. He'd been punished for his failure by being forced to cultivate oranges on a farm owned by a married couple, Japanese citizens, now Honorary Britannians, Shirou and Rin Emiya. It couldn't be any more humiliating than to be forced to work under people who would never move up in the world, just like he would never be able to rejoin the Britannian military ever again.

He began his first day of work, toiling hard under the hot sun and humidity. Jeremiah wiped the sweat from his brow. He glanced over and not too far away was a young woman haymaking using a rake. She seemed very physically fit and was working with ease.

He kept harvesting oranges and putting them in boxes. He loaded them onto a nearby cart and sat down.

He was reaching his breaking point. He shouldn't be here, he should be fulfilling his duty as a Margrave, searching for Lady Marianne's assassins, he should be fulfilling his loyalty to Britannia, and now he was nothing and no one. This was the price for his failure to protect Lady Marianne and capture Zero.

Jeremiah Gottwald sobbed in agony as he thought of his Lady, the late Marianne Vi Britannia and of his greatest failure. He'd never be able to redeem himself now; he would never be able to serve the royal family again.

The tears dripped down his cheeks, landing on the ground.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, he expected to be spun around and yelled at, lectured about how he should be working instead of crying.

He looked up and saw the loveliest vision he'd ever seen in his life. A beautiful young woman with long blonde hair braided and tied with a simple blue bow. She wore a simple white shirt and trousers. Yet for the simplicity of her clothing, she had the air of dignity that he recognized as someone of nobility. But what would a Britannian be doing out here, working in an Eleven's orange farm?

She held in her hand a rake for hay-making and set it down.

She came over to him, offering him bottled water, he drank it, calming down, eager to quench his thirst. He wiped his eyes and stared at her.

"What troubles you, my friend? Why are you weeping?" she asked, her voice was rich and beautiful, deep and solemn.

She pulled him to his feet, "Tell me your troubles, perhaps I can help you."

"I…I will never be able to follow the path of chivalry now," he sighed, laughing. "I don't suppose someone like you would know what that is."

She smiled, "Chivalry, ah, the noble path that knights follow, the most famous code of chivalry was laid down by the King of Knights, King Arthur."

"I'm surprised you know about it, it doesn't seem like something a woman would study," Jeremiah admitted.

"I know the tales of King Arthur as well as I know myself," Saber smiled quietly.

"What's your name?" Jeremiah asked.

"Elise Watoson, it's an alias, but you will learn my true name in time. I do not know if I can trust you."

"I am or was Lord Jeremiah Gottwald, I'm just Jeremiah for now."

"So Jeremiah, would you mind giving me a hand with this?" Elise Watoson gestured to the hay.

They began haymaking together.

"I am impressed you would even say you are loyal to a country that has thrown you out like unwanted refuse, humiliating you and sending you away to serve their conquered subjects as little more than hired help."

"But without Britannia, I have nothing! I am nothing!" Jeremiah insisted.

"You are a man who has lost everything because this country was disloyal to you, I saw the broadcast and you seemed quite intent to fulfill your duty and then you suddenly changed your mind."

"I could never change my mind about releasing a murder suspect, but I can't remember what happened."

"That's interesting. You are a man loyal to the very end, Britannia could use men like you."

"That's easy enough to say," Jeremiah sighed. He looked at her.

"What should I, Jeremiah Gottwald do?" Jeremiah Gottwald asked.

"You should follow me inside this house; I will tell you what you should do."

"I'm afraid I think I'll stay out here for a little while, I need to be alone to think."

"I shall leave you to your thoughts," Arturia Pendragon smiled at him. She entered the house.

Shirou Emiya, greeted her smiling. He held out Avalon to her.

Shirou Emiya smiled broadly as he entered the room, "I finally found it, now you can make yourself known to the entire world."

"Is that a wise choice, my friend? There are many on both sides, the Japanese and Britannians who would use my return for their own benefit," Arturia told him.

She glanced at him, "And what of the Republic of Britain? Isn't my homeland occupied by the French since Napoleon made it a democracy, at least that's what you've told me? Like they would suspend their freedoms so I could lead them."

"The state of the Republic of Britain is not as strong as they would appear, they're always afraid Britannia will attack them on the European front. They keep hiding behind the Republic of Europia, hoping they'll be their shield. At this rate, they would restore the monarchy the moment you return. There are still many Britons there, the only thing that truly left the country was the monarchy."

"People are fed up with tepid politicians who are blindly ignoring the danger of Britannia. They would see you as a strong leader who could protect them," Shirou told her. "But that all depends on what you want to do."

"What about Orange?" Rin Emiya asked. "You seem to like him."

"He seeks to follow the path of chivalry, should I despise him for that?" Arturia asked her friend.

"He's a pathetic racist who dreams of glory and gain and his own prestige!" Rin scowled. "He was so high and mighty on live TV when he confronted Zero. Then he turns around and suddenly releases Suzaku Kururugi! He's a weak-minded moron!"

"He is misguided, but his desire to follow the path of chivalry is genuine," Arturia Pendragon smiled.

"He's a loyal dog to the Emperor, he won't change, Britannians never change."

"Then what am I?"

"You are a Briton, you are different from them," Shirou reminded her.

"I want you to see where his loyalty lies before you bring him into any of our plans," Rin told her.

"I understand. I'll be going out," Arturia smiled. She left the room.

"Would you care to accompany me for a drink?" she asked.

Jeremiah eagerly accepted, he found himself at ease in her company.

They went to the bar the _Copenhagen_ and she brought him some excellent drinks. After a few drinks, Elise Watoson got up and sang a song that surprised the guests.

_God save King Pendragon,  
May his reign long drag on,  
God save the King.  
Send him most gorious,  
Great and uproarious,  
Horrible and Hoarious,  
God save our King._

Jeremiah Gottwald as surprised to hear the song, he'd thought she'd sing "All Hail Britannia", the current national anthem, but then again, Elise Watoson had been drinking.

"Ah, Lord Jeremiah, join me, I shall buy you a magnificent drink," she gestured for him to sit by her.

She bought him a bottle of wine and they began to drink.

"Lady Marianne Vi Britannia, formerly Marianne Lamperouge, was the Lady I was assigned to protect, but I failed and she was slain by assassins," Jeremiah buried his face in his hands.

"Lamperouge…so Loholt did well in life, did he?" Arturia Pendragon murmured under her breath.

Loholt was her greatest secret. According to legend, Arthur Pendragon had no heirs, but that was a lie, the truth was complicated.

Arturia Pendragon and Aldwin Vi Britannia had been in love since childhood, but due to her duties as King, she could not be a person for him, but the love they had never faded.

It was a time of war and as the chosen King, Arturia Pendragon gave up her personal desires for the sake of the country, or at least that is what others saw.

She had convinced herself of that, but she had one weakness, her childhood friend and secret lover, Aldwin Vi Britannia.

Loholt Pendragon, her illegitimate son by Aldwin Vi Britannia had been given into the care of Merlin after she like her father had asked for one night with the object of their desire. She had asked for one night with Aldwin Vi Britannia, and not hiding under the guise of his wife.

His wife had been gone to visit her family, she had shown up unannounced. Aldwin Vi Britannia had been pleased to entertain her, and utterly delighted to make love to her.

It was a night that was like a dream, a lovely dream that had only happened twice.

Arturia Pendragon remembered the scent of his hair, the warmth of Aldwin's breath, the feel of his touch. She remembered the passion they'd shared that night and she cherished it in her heart.

She explained that their child should be hidden among his many dalliances, all the better that if he were asked about the child that he could say that his mother was just a lesser noble.

_"Although I cannot resist the love of a beautiful woman. Arturia, please know I love you most and best. I only wish we could be together without secrets or lies. You are my adorable King of Knights, and I will always love you."_

Loholt was her greatest secret, she had learned from her friends that Loholt had become a powerful warrior after her death, pledging his loyalty to House Britannia as they took the reins of power. Throughout the ages, House Britannia had both good and bad kings, but once they had become a mighty empire did the rot and corruption set in.

Now things were worse. Her son's family had lost their noble title centuries ago, becoming a "common" family. She had been troubled when she had learned that her descendant Marianne Lamperouge had married Charles Zi Britannia, and was later assassinated.

Arturia wondered if someone had learned the secret of the Lamperouge family, and that anyone of that bloodline had a claim to the throne of Britannia and Britain.

"That's a pretty ring," Jeremiah Gottwald smiled.

"I gave one half to the man I love, he died a long time ago. I assume it has passed on to my son and any descendants he might have."

"Is that why you came to this country? To look for your family?" the disgraced noble asked.

"Yes, but I have come here for another purpose and that is to right a great wrong that will not be easily rectified," Arturia smiled at him.

"Well, I hope that you find the family you're looking for," Jeremiah smiled.

"What became of Lady Marianne's children?" Arturia asked him.

"Elise…they…they were killed here, during the invasion of Area 11," Jeremiah replied. "It's a reason I hate the Elevens so much. They stole my last chance to prove my loyalty!"

"Your racism has blinded you; it is unbecoming of a man who claims to follow the path of chivalry. You must defend the weak, no matter what their race. I think everyone should ignore their race and treat each other as equals. We are all equal in the sight of God."

"You say such radical things, Elise, but have you ever lost someone you loved as I have?"

"Yes, he died in my arms and I could do nothing to save him."

"So you do understand my torment," Jeremiah sighed.

"Yes, my friend, I certainly do," Arturia Pendragon, "Elise Watoson" drank a toast to the ones they loved and lost. She glanced at the ring on her finger, hoping against hope that her bloodline had survived, as impossible as it seemed.

* * *

"Lelouch, that's a pretty ring," Shirley Finnette told him, gazing at the Student Council Vice President as he held a ring in his hand that was made of gold. It had half of a lion engraved on it. "Why's the other half of the picture missing?"

"It's a family legend that Loholt Lamperouge was the son of two nobles that loved each other but couldn't be together. It's said that his mother designed the ring so that when you put the two halves together, they would form the symbol of a lion."

"That looks like the lion on the Britannian flag, doesn't it?" Rivalz observed.

"Yes, it does. But it's purely coincidence," Lelouch laughed.

"What about the ancestry assignment, have you figured out what you're going to do, Lulu?" Shirley asked.

"I don't really want to talk about my father, but my late mother might turn up something interesting," he smiled.

_Either way, my identity will be exposed by a stupid school assignment. It's too coincidental and if I make up something, it might be possible for someone might start digging, but my mother's past is ambiguous enough that the other students might find it coincidental. Still, from what my mother said, our family does have an interesting background._

Loholt Lamperouge was a great knight that had served the Kings of Britannia; the Lamperouge family had been nobility for a time but had lost their land and tiles. They had become scholars and mercenaries, soldiers and adventurers, and eventually, his mother had become a Knight of Honor, catching his father's eye.

"I think it'll be interesting to see where we all come from," Milly Ashford smiled.

"Knowing Nina, she probably comes from a family of scientists," Rivalz smiled. "After all, didn't her grandfather work with Milly's grandfather?"

"Yes, it's going to be interesting, I hope," Nina smiled.

If anything came out of this assignment maybe he'd be able to solve the mystery of who Loholt's mother was, it never came up in either family tradition or official records.

How was he going to keep his identity a secret? He dreaded being found out. It would lead to people trying to win his favor for his nonexistent Imperial influence.

_I guess we'll have to figure out what to do if anything happens. I must be prepared for everyone to abandon us. I will do my best to take care of Nunnally._

He decided he would finish this assignment as soon as possible. And hope he could keep his secret intact.

Lelouch glanced down at the ring and wondered what it's significance it might hold.


	2. Chapter 2

** _The City of Camelot, The Mage Workshop of Aldwin Vi Britannia, 1,500 Years Ago_ **

_"My Lord, there is a traveler at the front gate requesting food and shelter," the servant told him._

_"Go ask them who they are and where they are from," Aldwin Vi Britannia ordered._

_The servant did not return, Aldwin grew irritated._

_"Where are the servants?" Aldwin scowled. He glanced out as he saw a hooded and cloaked figure outside his gateway. He had half a mind to turn the wretch away, but he still had a reputation to uphold, and what if the traveler was a fellow noble, or worse, a rival, the blow to his reputation would take a long time to repair. His servants were fast asleep, and it seemed almost unnatural, as a mage, he grew wary; was someone trying to attack him?_

_He busied himself with calling to the figure below._

_"Who's there? What do you want?" Aldwin Vi Britannia asked._

_"Who's there, you ask? That is something, that should be obvious," she replied. Her low voice spoke to him. Aldwin scrambled outside and busied himself with opening the gate by hand as quickly as he could._

_He ushered her inside, removing her cloak and hanging it up on a wooden peg. _

_"Your Grace, why are you here? Is something wrong?" Aldwin bowed, kissing her hand._

_"I do not come here on official business, I come here on a personal matter," Arturia replied._

_"I see, let me have something brought to you, you must be hungry," Aldwin smiled._

_"I have not seen you smile in a long time, my friend," she looked over at him._

_"I have very little to be happy about, Your Grace."_

_"Your wife is gone," the King stated simply._

_"Yes, but how did you know, and what is this personal matter you wish to speak to me about?" Aldwin called for a servant, to his surprise, none came._

_"Where are all the servants?" Aldwin Vi Britannia scowled._

_"They are asleep, because of the spell I have put on them," Merlin explained._

_"Master, why are you here?" Aldwin asked._

_"Her personal business," Merlin replied. Aldwin was confused but said nothing._

_Aldwin ushered her into the dining hall, he had been eating alone but the Servants had been bringing him more food when he had been told of a traveler outside._

_Merlin's spell must have worked quickly if they had drifted off to sleep within minutes of Merlin's arrival. _

_He quickly put some food on a plate, things he knew she'd like, and brought it to her, along with a knife and a spoon._

_She ate her meal with relish, which surprised him, she never did that back at Camelot, but the food there had no flavor and no one dared complain about it._

_"This is good!" she smiled, enjoying her meal._

_"I'm glad," Aldwin replied. "Why are you here, Arturia?"_

_"To see you, to speak with you about something important to me."_

_She cleaned her hands after finishing her meal. He set aside the trencher, the bread that was supposed to be for the poor._

_They moved into the warmth of the fireplace in his bedroom. He was surprised that was where she wished to speak with him._

_"Already I feel the weight of this crown I wear," she paced back and forth across the floor. "I've been forced to rely on the council of men whose loyalty I question every waking moment. I am here because you are my friend."_

_Aldwin moved to embrace her as she stood still, he held her from behind, whispering in her ear, "The King has no friends, only followers," he kissed her neck. "And foes."_

_"Aldwin," she whispered, giving him more access to her neck._

_"But I will follow you," he smiled._

_She turned to face him, pulling his face down to hers._

_"I did not come to speak with you concerning affairs of state. I did come here for a personal matter."_

_"What is it?" Aldwin looked at her. _

_"It is the motto of our family, _ _Nosce teipsum, know thyself, and that is why I am here, to put to rest that which I could not set aside, no matter how much I denied it," she pulled him close to her._

_"What do you want, Your Grace? I am always delighted to see you, entertaining you tonight has brightened my gloomy day."_

_"What do I want, you ask? That is something, that should be obvious," she whispered. Arturia kissed him, deepening the kiss, giving him a hungry lover's kiss._

_She pulled off her dress, letting it drop._

_Aldwin was stunned, his arms moved to embrace her, he returned her kiss. He swept her up and moved her to the bed, eagerly climbing atop her._

_"Arturia, you know I cannot resist you," he whispered fiercely. _

_"After tonight, I will truly set aside my human desires and become king. But tonight, I want to live as a person. Once, just this once!" she held him close, "Aldwin, please know that I love you!"_

_Their love was wild and unrestrained. Aldwin tried to be a gentleman, but his base instincts and his eagerness made him not nearly as gentle as he would have liked._

_But she accepted him, welcomed him and returned his fervor with her own. She was everything he had ever wanted, and what he would never have, so he relished this last time with her._

_As a Mage, Aldwin knew that Merlin had placed a magic core within her body. As his apprentice, he had learned about his Master's greatest creation. Although he did love her dearly, as a mage, he knew that Arturia Pendragon was the pinnacle of breeding stock when it came to bearing children with magic circuits._

_But that did not matter, all he wanted was to be with the woman he loved, as a Mage, he knew he could never have an ordinary life._

_He'd always been despised by the other members of House Britannia. He was the "spare brother". His brother _ _Britannicus_ _ El Britannia had been the heir to the throne but had died of the plague as a child. _

_He had been seen as nothing by his father and been called an utter failure. When they learned of his talent for Magecraft they scoffed, considering it beneath him to practice a commoner's craft. He had joined the Mages Association, attaining the Rank of Brand: Color by the age of 18, which was unheard of in the Association. _

_But House Britannia cared little for Mages, they expected him to be a Grand Duke and succeed Arthur Pendragon if he had no heirs. He was expected to have children and uphold their reputation until he took the throne._

_Mages had their own aristocracy based on their bloodline, they looked down on him because he was the first Mage from House Britannia._

_Still, he was respected among Mages for his great accomplishments as a scholar and for his genius._

_It was not enough for his father, who cared only for him when it came to his duties to House Britannia._

_His father had fallen to assassins, despite Aldwin's warning him about his death because of a vision he'd had. His father, Aldwin IX had laughed in his face and had him thrown out of the manor._

_Arturia had brought him to Camelot after that, insisting he stay in the city at the Mages guild there._

_He had always lusted after her, often he had told her he loved her, but it was when she'd done so much for him did he truly realize that he loved her, the real, deep love that he'd only heard in Troubadour's tales._

_He had told her he loved her many times, but only when he'd truly realize it, did he tell her again, in the privacy of the dead of night in Camelot._

_She had not spoken to him; he had bowed and left her alone. That was the last time he'd spoken to her._

_Now here she was, loving him, giving herself to him in the most intimate way possible. He thought he might die of happiness at that moment. _

_He knew there would be no next time; he'd seen it in her face._

_Their eyes met as they reached the heights of pleasure. In their moment of love, she cried out his name._

_Collapsing, she embraced him, drifting off into a content and satisfied sleep. Aldwin could only hold her close and ponder his emotional state and what would become of them afterward._

* * *

_John Gottwald was Aldwin Vi Britannia's closest friend and companion. He knew Aldwin better than anyone and sighed again as he heard his friend's hoarse voice from his bedchamber._

_The young nobleman was on his way to Camelot to see the King when he had stopped for a short visit with his best friend. He hadn't recalled going to sleep and awoke in confusion._

_He stepped through the open door; his friend seemed quite oblivious to his presence._

_John was quite astonished. The woman in Aldwin's bed was so beautiful. _

_John Gottwald reached out and stroked her hair and cheek. She was so soft and lovely, he knew he shouldn't do this, his marriage, he cared for his wife, but did not truly love her, but loyalty which he prized above all else kept him faithful, but this exquisite creature could make him break his oaths, and he would be just as wicked a man as Aldwin Vi Britannia._

_Aldwin's eyes snapped open, he glared at the noble._

_"John, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be asleep!" Aldwin snarled._

_"Why are you so angry with me? Are you angry because you've been interrupted? Or shall I leave you to soil another poor soul before you toss her away after you've had your way with her?" John gestured to the sleeping figure._

_"As if you could lecture me, I see it in your eyes, you want her too!" Aldwin seethed._

_He pulled the fur blanket over her body._

_"You have no problem showing off the beauty of your conquests," John smirked._

_Aldwin glared at him._

_"You shouldn't be able to see her face, or know that she's a woman!" Aldwin reached for his staff, "I will incinerate you! When I am done, nothing will remain of your corpse!"_

_"I am your closest friend, and you would murder me over one of your dalliances?! You have become a cold man indeed if you think I won't put up a fight!" John Gottwald reached for his dagger hidden in his cloak._

_"Peace, my lords!" Merlin called to him, tapping his staff on the floor._

_The two men stopped, "Good Enchanter, who is she?" John Gottwald asked._

_"Is it not obvious?" Merlin asked._

_John Gottwald noticed the royal signet ring on her finger. "It's not possible; the King cannot be a woman!" _

_He looked to Aldwin Vi Britannia, "You've spoiled the King in your bed? As if she were just another of your meaningless dalliances?"_

_"Oh please, _she_ asked this of me! Who am I to refuse a request of our King?" Aldwin Vi Britannia retorted. "I love her most and best, is she spoiled when no man would want her as a woman, John?"_

_Lord John Gottwald was dumbfounded._

_"We have known each other since childhood and I did not know her true gender until she was 15 years old. I learned it by accident, but I wanted her. So I seduced her and made love to her, and I have loved no other since then. She has satisfied my every whim and made me happier than anyone else. I love her. Only her."_

_John gawked at him. "You'd do such a thing? You seduced our King? Taking her into your bed like some wanton?"_

_"It was on the warm bank of the stream at my castle. I saw her bathing from my rooftop. I did not know she was a woman and I wanted her. So I found her and she told me everything."_

_His eyes shown with passion, "I coaxed her and she let me do it. I held her in my arms and made love to her. She willingly gave herself to me. I have never felt such passion or pleasure as I have felt while in her arms."_

_"Words of love come easily to your lips; I have been around you long enough that I know it only takes an evening with a woman for you to have her in your bed when your wife is away! You have turned our King into a slutte!"_

_"Don't be crude, she was amicable towards me, she loves me, her maidenhead was given to me of her own free will. She is still as goodhearted, noble and even innocent as the day I held her in my arms and loved her as a man loves a woman."_

_Aldwin gazed down at her sleeping form, "All these years and her body never ages, it is just as lovely as I remember it. She is the beautiful flower of the battlefield, and even I cannot diminish her beauty."_

_"Does your lust have no bounds? You have ensnared our King with it!" John Gottwald waved his hands expressively._

_"Love, John, I love her. My lust is poured out in other women, but I love her. And she has returned that love."_

_Aldwin glanced at John._

_"Swear to God Himself that you will keep our love secret, and I will reward you generously for your loyalty to me."_

_"What do you mean?" John Gottwald asked._

_"I will give you the rank of Duke, it is the rank only lower than myself and the King, keep our secret, have you not sworn your life and loyalty to Britannia?"_

_John Gottwald wiped his eyes. "But this burden, the burden of her secret, it's so heavy. Who else knows? Does anyone at the Round Table know?"_

_"Just Sir Kay her foster brother, Sir Ector, her Foster Father, Queen Mother Igraine., Sir Lancelot, and Gawain her nephew, he is sometimes her physical double in Camelot during public appearances. Queen Guinevere knows, Merlin knows, and I know, but it is a closely guarded secret, and now you know too."_

_"I am honored that you should trust me so; I shall keep this a secret. For the sake of my King and my closest friend."_

_"Thank you my friend, I shall not forget it," Aldwin Vi Britannia replied._

_John Gottwald turned and left, lost in thought._

_"My spell does not affect you, your loyalty allows you to see the King as she truly is, how fascinating," Merlin laughed._

_Merlin turned to Aldwin Vi Britannia._

_"Master, why would you do this?"_

_"She asked it of me, she paid a price for it, my apprentice, or does my greatest creation displease you?"_

_"No Master, what will become of my son?" Aldwin asked bluntly. "Will you make him a Mage?"_

_"Only if he wishes to be, I will take him into my keeping when he is born. You need not concern yourself with him. I will be Big Brother Merlin to him."_

_"But the boy will be my son, Merlin, let me take him! Master, please!" Aldwin Vi Brittannia pleaded. He would be parted from the only reminder of the woman he loved, the only reminder of the most wonderful night he'd ever experienced, and his Master would take the only tie he had to her._

_"He is not your son, he is _her_ son, so this is her price to pay," Merlin told him. "You did not bargain with me for this night, if you had, I might have accepted."_

_"You are a cruel Mage, Master."_

_"I know," Merlin turned and left. "The servants will not wake until she is out of sight of the Castle. Enjoy yourselves at her pleasure."_

_Merlin vanished._

_Aldwin Vi Britannia sighed. He held her in his arms. He would cherish this night with her, and he would mourn for the son he would not be able to raise. He put it out of his mind; he had other things to think about as she opened her eyes and kissed him again. _

* * *

** _Present_ **

Arturia Pendragon frowned at the television. She had found a documentary one the streaming service that Shirou and Rin paid for. It was about Aldwin Vi Britannia.

"Something wrong?" Jeremiah Gottwald asked.

"No, not at all," Arturia smiled at him.

The documentary itself was not inaccurate, but Aldwin Vi Britannia was a Mage, and since the royal family cared little for Mages they left out his scholarly exploits and accomplishments in the Mages Association. Despite Mages practicing their craft in secret, the Imperial Royal Family was more obsessed with their lineage as royalty rather than Aldwin's renown as a great magician.

To hide her intimate relationship with him, she had not shown him any outward favoritism. Not even making him the replacement Court Mage in Merlin's absence.

She had to remain distant from him, in order to guard their secret.

Loholt had arrived at Camelot 16 years later, pledging himself to her service. She hid the joy she felt at seeing her flesh and blood but treated him as any other knight in her service.

She had sent him gifts through Aldwin, small gifts, nothing extravagant that would arouse suspicion.

Arturia had been pleased to see him wearing Aldwin's ring, the one she had given him. Even after their deaths, he had done well, accomplishing great deeds in his lifetime in service to the Imperial Royal Family.

"Grand Duke Aldwin Vi Britannia is only known for his loyalty to King Arthur, he was unable to accomplish great things in life," Jeremiah sighed. "His loyalty to the King of Knights is admirable."

"Yes, he was a good man," Arturia replied.

"I find a man who is disloyal to his wife is hardly a good man," Jeremiah Gottwald smirked.

"That is easy to say in this era when love is freely given among the commoners, but for those of royal blood, it is another thing entirely."

"I knew Aldwin Vi Britannia, he was different than most men," Arturia told him.

"Elise, you'd have to be at least 1,500 years old," Jeremiah Gottwald laughed.

"Perhaps I am, but it matters not, I cannot bring him back to me," Arturia glanced at him.

She looked very troubled but turned her attention back to what the documentary was saying.

Jeremiah Gottwald tried to solve the puzzle that was his new companion. Was she some sort of immortal being? It seemed so farfetched, but he remembered her drunken song and wondered if she was one of King Arthur's knights, but why would a Knight of the Round Table return to Britannia? Britannia was at the height of its power, the country did not need saving.

He pondered these things as he observed her, wondering what she meant by her cryptic words.

* * *

A figure stood atop a lovely tower. He sighed. It was a lovely, but lonely view. Or it would be lonely, but he did have a companion, but he was rather obnoxious.

"Merlin, why did you save me? I should have died at Camlann, you know that."

"Yes, but this is the price you pay for your night with her, to live without her as long as she lives, and she lives longer than any King in Britannia."

"You are a cruel, Master," Aldwin Vi Britannia told him.

"Well then, allow me to show you a modicum of mercy, I will let you go back out into the world."

"What?" Aldwin barely managed to get the word out of his mouth when he felt himself falling out of the tower.

He fell through a strange portal and hit the ground hard.

He frowned, Avalon was located on the other side of the world where Britain should be, but instead, he found himself in a strange land surrounded by strange sights.

Horseless carts and torches with no flames, high buildings that touched the skies. He did not have Merlin's sight to see throughout the world, all these wonders felt like a strange dream.

He wondered around, seeking shelter, but he found that he could not speak the language of the people of the land, although it did sound like his native language of Anglo-Saxon, it had changed too much that he could not understand them.

He tried to speak French and German but was ignored.

He wondered around until he reached a mansion, he noticed that most of the other houses around it were gone and that it had been turned into an orange farm, surely the wealthy residents of this house would shelter him for the night.

Aldwin Vi Britannia sighed, knocking on the gate, he called out in Cornish-Breton, "I am a traveler who asks for food and shelter. I do not have money, but I will repay you in any way I can."

He heard the gate open and he bowed his head, "I am grateful for your hospitality if there's any way that I might repay you—"

His eyes widened as a warm, hot mouth slammed against his. Aldwin felt his strength leave him as he fell into her embrace, the embrace of Arturia Pendragon, the woman he loved more than anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**The City of Camelot, 1,500 Years Ago**

_"Your Grace, you wanted to see me?" Aldwin Vi Britannia asked._

_"Yes, Aldwin, I would ask a request of you, I will be getting married soon and I…need your advice," Arturia told him._

_"About what Your Highness?" Aldwin glanced around._

_"It's about consummating my marriage, I would like for you to be a witness that I have consummated my marriage with Guinevere," Arturia told him._

_"Eh?!" Aldwin Vi Britannia gawked. "I would have to come up with something very believable…God's teeth, what am I to do? If I lie, it could hurt us both, you know."_

_"It's not a lie, Aldwin, I am able to consummate my marriage, Merlin has given me a man's virile member so that I may produce an heir."_

_"WHAT?!" Aldwin gawked, "Pardon me, Your Grace," he pulled at her trousers. "He did give you one, for how long?!"_

_"I do not know, but I must fulfill my duty and I want you to be my witness."_

_"I…I am honored, Your Grace, I shall wait outside your bedchamber door on your wedding night," he smiled._

_"Oh, a word of advice, make sure the Queen's clean and make sure you push as much as you can, just don't hurt her."_

_"Thank you, Aldwin," Arturia nodded at him. She turned and left._

**_One Month Later…_**

_"Aldwin, have I done something wrong?" Arturia asked him._

_"What do you mean?" Aldwin replied._

_"I've been trying for a month now; still I cannot bring myself to consummate the marriage."_

_"That is not something I can help you with," Aldwin smiled sadly._

_"There's too much pressure on me, pressure from the nobles that expect me to conceive an heir and, then there's Guinevere, who is as nervous as could be expected, and then there's me, someone with no experience with this sort of thing."_

_"You shall be fine; it's not that hard, you are quite physically capable of it."_

_"If I were truly a man that would be an easy thing to say, I cannot bring myself to do it."_

_Arturia looked at him, "Something happened to me that night, but I cannot remember what it was. Do you remember anything?"_

_"I did sleep for a short time, but I remember nothing out of the ordinary," he replied._

_Arturia looked thoughtful, "Still, it feels like something left me, I do not know what it was."_

_"Did you do anything before the Queen arrived? With your hands, I mean?"_

_"N-no, of course not, I'm not confessing to my Bishop!" Arturia retorted._

_"You have to confess to your Bishop? But you're married!"_

_"Yes, you don't?"_

_"No, I just pay him off," Aldwin smirked._

_"They'll nullify the marriage if it's not consummated, and considering the political implications—" Aldwin began._

_"I used my dagger to bleed my hand and smeared it on the bed, blood is blood, they won't know the difference, I've already healed it with Avalon."_

_Aldwin sighed, "Nobles might want details, can you give them that?"_

_"After all the time I've spent with you, and all the sights I've unintentionally walked in on, I can come up with something easily enough."_

_He leaned in close, "We should just reveal the truth of your gender and present your son at Court. It would be much easier that way."_

_"I will fulfill my duties as King Aldwin, it is what is expected of me," Arturia glanced at him._

_"If they realize he was born out of wedlock they would kill me," Arturia told him._

_"You are their King, they cannot do that," Aldwin insisted. "You have removed the Sword of Choosing, Caliburn. It is more than enough proof that you are fit to rule this land."_

_"I must be King, Aldwin, and men of this era see the ideal King as a man." _

_"I'm sorry Aldwin, but it would never work. Loholt…have you seen him?" Arturia asked._

_"Yes, I saw him when I visited with Merlin while he was in London," Aldwin replied._

_"Your son, he is well then," she said so that no one would suspect he was hers._

_"My son is well, yes," Aldwin Vi Britannia smiled. He had acknowledged him, much to the dismay of his wife._

_It would be hard for him to conceal the truth, but it was his fate to always be unhappy. That was his lot in life._

* * *

"But how is that even possible, Elise, Aldwin Vi Britannia has been dead for 1,500 years!" Jeremiah Gottwald exclaimed.

The man replied as Elise Watoson continued translating for him.

"I am indeed Aldwin Vi Britannia. I have been kept alive by a cruel twist of fate. I am very fortunate that I have found someone most dear to me."

She led him inside the house and to a strange room with a tub that wasn't wooden, he raised an eyebrow.

"Where are the servants to bring water?" he asked.

"You don't need a servant, just twist this," she twisted a knob, "and the water flows out, just don't do it too often, the water will become cold, and the water itself does cost money."

She showed him the soap and shampoo, "Fascinating, this era is like something out of a strange dream. Thank you, I do hope I shall be able to adjust to all the odd and fascinating things I see here."

"I must go, clean yourself and I'll bring you some clothes to wear so you won't stand out too much in this era," Arturia smiled.

"Would you care to join me?" Aldwin smiled mischievously.

"You letch!" Arturia said, laughing. "I have no time, is that all you have thought of for so many years?"

"No, no, Your Grace, I have truly missed you, I cannot help but jest a little at your expense," he smiled.

He kissed her hand and let her go. She departed without a word.

He bathed himself, pondering that his life would be very different now without servants to wait on him hand and foot.

Still, part of him had always desired a normal life with her. Aldwin knew he would do his best to make it work.

He bathed himself and she brought him some clothes, they looked simply ordinary but flaunting his wealth might not be the wisest choice as he did not know if the commoners admired or resented the nobility in this era.

He dressed himself and found his way out the front door, staring with interest at the big metal machine her companions were all climbing into.

"Just do as I do, Aldwin, you'll be fine!"

"I still wonder how this machine is supposed to get us to Tokyo in less than a day," Aldwin frowned.

"You'll see," Arturia told him. She got into the driver's seat.

Aldwin Vi Britannia managed to get into the giant hunk of steel and Shirou showed him how to put the seatbelt on.

They drove for several hours; Aldwin kept staring outside, in awe at the vehicle's rate of speed.

They began making their way through the Shinjuku ghetto, carefully traversing the empty roads.

Arturia looked out the window and saw a dirty, ragged dog; it could have been white, walking down the sidewalk.

"Shirou, stop the car please?" Arturia asked him.

He stopped the car. She exited the vehicle and began calling to a stray dog on the side of the abandoned street.

"Come on, my friend, it's all right, I won't hurt you."

The dog bounded up to her, wagging its tail, looking very friendly.

"Come now, Cavall II," Arturia Pendragon coaxed him into the truck.

"Really, Elise, he smells awful!" Jeremiah tried to push the mutt away. "Probably some low-bred mutt!"

"Aw, Jeremiah, he likes, you, don't you, boy?" she encouraged the dog.

"Awww, look Orange made a friend," Rin teased.

"Just a joke, deal with it," Shirou warned Jeremiah. He frowned. He kept pushing the dog away.

Arturia stopped a pet store and grabbed a collar and a leash, then they bought a kiddie pool and some soap and water. They headed to a park in Shinjuku.

She began bathing and cleaning the mutt as Lord Jeremiah watched.

The dog went from being abhorrent and annoying to a cute dog you'd see in a fancy pet shop or one of those breeds you see in an online ad. The man was quite stunned.

"Incredible!" Jeremiah Gottwald exclaimed. The flea-bitten mutt that Elise Watoson had picked up off the street in the Shinjuku ghetto had been bathed and combed and there stood before him was a magnificent dog, his white fur was soft and fluffy, his pointy ears twitched, listening to the soothing voice of his new mistress, who fawned over him.

The dog could have been shown at one of Britannia's prestigious dog shows. The disgraced noble could hardly believe it was the same ragged mutt she'd found in the Shinjuku ghetto.

Jeremiah Gottwald scowled. He heard Shirou and Rin speaking in what he could only surmise was Japanese.

"I hear you people speaking in low voices when you don't want me to hear. So answer me honestly, who is she?" Jeremiah Gottwald demanded.

"You're amusing, Jeremiah, a man who does nothing but talk of chivalry hasn't a clue about who she is. I thought a Britannian like you would recognize her immediately," Shirou laughed. "Think a little harder now."

"Why don't you ask her?" Rin smirked. "I don't think you'd believe the word of us lowly "second class" citizens."

"You act like I'm unworthy to be in her presence!" Jeremiah huffed.

"She's utterly gracious to you and you most certainly don't deserve it," Rin sneered. "She's everything you people should be but aren't."

Jeremiah was taken aback by this statement, "I follow the path of chivalry!"

"You know nothing of chivalry, we have seen it first hand, and she is the embodiment of chivalry itself. You are nothing more than a posturing child!" Shirou shouted.

Jeremiah was about to reply when Aldwin spoke.

"He's magnificent, Your Grace, you always see potential where others cannot. You haven't changed in all these years," Aldwin smiled. "Does he have a name?"

"Yes," Arturia Pendragon smiled. "Cavall II. That is his name."

"Of course you would name him after your favorite dog," Aldwin smiled. "It seems that you hold him in higher esteem than you do me, the man who loves you most and best."

"Oh, perhaps I do," she smiled slyly.

"Wait, her favorite dog? Cavall…Lord Aldwin, are you implying that she is…?" Jeremiah Gottwald was stunned.

"Why yes she is, but how did you not know? She did not tell you?" Aldwin Vi Britannia asked, curious.

"But how is this possible? Can she prove it to me?" Jeremiah Gottwald was stunned. "Her radical ideas about race and her humility. I was expecting the great King of Knights to be a man of pride and to show a display of dominance. She's some idealistic fool, I'd say."

"You speak foolishly if she had wished for others to see her as superior to them, then House Britannia would be no more."

"What?!" Jeremiah said, stunned.

"When she drew the sword Caliburn from the stone, there were nobles that rebelled against her. My father was one of them. We have known each other since childhood. She slew my father in battle but spared me when I surrendered to her. She is kind and generous to my house and I will always be in her debt."

"You do not hate her for killing your father?"

"Aldwin IX, he was not my father, he was merely the man who raised me. He hated me and there was no love between us. He was a cold, cruel man that only cared for his own power and prestige. He despised my talents and thought of me as useless."

"You've accomplished very little in your life, with the exception of bedding women!" Jeremiah Gottwald mocked him.

"'tis unwise, Jeremiah Gottwald, to mock a mage, we are short-tempered and don't take mockery of our powers lightly," Aldwin glared at him.

"A mage? You? There's no mention of that in the history books," Jeremiah felt nervous. Was Aldwin Vi Britannia really a mage? It seemed so far-fetched, he was confused.

"I achieved the rank of Brand at the age of 18, a high rank in the Mages Association. I was considered a genius in my own era and even now I am held in high regard. That matters little to my family, who focused on heraldry and their bloodline rather than what I could contribute."

Jeremiah glanced up as Arturia continued to play with Cavall II; she was smiling and rubbing his belly as he lay on his back, looking quite pleased with himself.

"She wasn't always so expressive of her emotions; she set aside everything to become King, including her own wants, needs, and emotions. It was very hard on me. I have loved her since childhood. To see her happy now is my own joy."

Jeremiah Gottwald continued to observe the "King of Knights" as she played with her newly acquired dog.

She glanced up and looked at both of them. She walked over to them, "You told him, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did, he guessed it himself, I merely confirmed it."

"I suppose he wishes to see proof," Arturia held out her hand, a magnificent sword appeared, it had a lovely gold hilt with fine jewels and the blade itself was made of gold.

"I…don't know what to say," Jeremiah grasped for words. "I don't understand."

"I did not tell you who I was because you were not ready for it, but you do seem like a good man, but you would not be one to sit at the Round Table with me, though you claim to follow the path of Chivalry. It does me honor that you wish to follow my path but you are too tainted by the cruelty of this culture to truly walk it."

Jeremiah looked like she had slapped him. To hear to proud King of Chivalry chastise his chivalry wounded him.

"Please don't be so downcast, you seek to follow my path, I did not think that many in this era did."

They drove until they reached the Tokyo Settlement.

In the Tokyo settlement, Jeremiah Gottwald set up the orange stand in the area designated as the farmer's market.

They set up their tent and began selling oranges.

Aldwin helped them unload the boxes of fruit as Arturia Pendragon performed tricks using oranges with Cavall II. She drew the crowd's attention as the dog performed tricks, she told them that these oranges were from the Emiya Orange tent.

Jeremiah scowled as he felt she was "wasting" the fruit on the dog, but he was surprised when people started buying oranges from him.

Some of them recognized him and laughed and refused to buy from the tent.

"Eh, what are you doing? You can't just give the oranges away?!" he shouted as Arturia cut up an orange and set it out for anyone to grab.

"I did such things all the time back home, Jeremiah, besides, how will people know that the fruit is good if they cannot taste it for themselves?" Arturia asked him.

"A Britannian would only sell food of the highest quality!" Jeremiah stated haughtily.

"What a waste!" he countered. None of the other stalls were setting out food for customers to sample; everyone was competing against the other, trying to gain as much profit as possible.

The people gathered around as Cavall II performed tricks, catching pieces of orange as she tossed them.

"How adorable is that?" Milly asked, laughing at the cute white dog. "You know what, I'll buy some, I could use these and they'd be a nice treat for the students at Ashford Academy."

The student council had been having an unofficial after school meeting and had been passing by the marketplace when Milly had caught sight of Cavall II doing tricks and had stopped to look.

"Milly, are they good?" Nunnally asked.

"I don't know, say, Lelouch, could you ask that woman if the pieces on the table are free?"

"Sure," Lelouch replied. He headed to the table. The beautiful woman with the dog looked over at him.

"Do you need something?" she asked.

"Are these pieces free?" Lelouch said, staring at the orange slices.

"Yes, they are for you to try," she smiled. She noticed the ring he wore on a necklace.

_Loholt's ring, but who are you that you would have it? You resemble Aldwin far too much for this to be a coincidence, God has given me excellent luck that I could find you, but I have to be sure before I reveal anything to you. How will I find you again?_

The young man took a few pieces and walked over to a young teenager in a wheelchair. She watched as he fed her a couple of pieces.

"Are they good, Nunnally?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, Lelouch, they taste amazing, can we get some and take them home?" Nunnally asked him.

He glanced at his wallet, he had enough money to buy a bag or two, "Sure," he smiled, "I'll take two bags of oranges!"

Jeremiah Gottwald handed the young man tag as it took everything for him not to cry out in shock.

Before him stood Lady Marianne's son, he knew it was Lelouch Vi Britannia for he had seen him often while he was one guard duty.

"Here you are," Jeremiah forced his voice to assume a normal, professional tone as he handed the exiled prince the oranges.

He paid for them and took the bag as his friends walked off; he noted the school uniform and remembered that the young lady had mentioned Ashford Academy. Jeremiah remembered that the Ashford Family had been Lady Marianne's patrons but had lost all their power and influence after her death.

But how was he to approach him? His friends certainly didn't treat him like royalty. Perhaps he was keeping it a secret for both his and Princess Nunnally's safety.

Jeremiah was troubled by this and pondered what he should do. He wondered if he should ask her for advice, after all, she was a great mediator and negotiator. King Arthur was known for "his" or rather her great wisdom and just rule, so she'd be able to help him prove his loyalty to his Majesty, Lelouch Vi Britannia.

He pondered these things as they stayed in a nearby hotel, it would be a day's journey back to Fuyuki.

* * *

Aldwin, do you need something?" Arturia Pendragon asked, opening his door and entering the hotel room.

"No, no, I am well," Aldwin smiled at her. "How strange, I have always sought out the company of the ladies of my court, and yet you always come to me."

"Not always, you came to me during our first time, remember?" she reached out and touched his cheek.

"Yes, I could not control myself, when I saw you from afar; I knew that I must have you. I plied you with fine words and sweet nothings. You gave yourself to me only because I convinced you to do so. I dishonored you, I see that now. Perhaps a millennia of being without you has made me a wiser man."

She began to toy with the fabric of his woolen shirt, untying the strings.

'That is truth indeed," Arturia Pendragon told him. "Love comes as a gift divine, and must be treated with all honor and reverence: he is no true knight who would do aught to bring a stain upon it."

"Aldwin, I did not know how empty was my soul until it was filled," Arturia ran her fingers under the fabric of his woolen shirt.

Aldwin's gaze became filled with longing as he let her speak.

"You could never have me in the past, in that life. I have often thought that in the hereafter of our lives, when I owe no more to the future, I can be just a woman, that we may meet, and you'll come to me, and claim me yours, and know that I am your wife. It is a dream I have."

She removed his shirt and ran her fingers over his back. She stopped moving to stand behind him.

"Aldwin, when did this happen to you?" Arturia examined his back. She knew those scars well, they were from a whip. He was not a righteous man to practice flagellation.

"They're old scars, Your Grace, from when we were teens. When we had congress by the river, you left your blue ribbon behind, remember?"

"Yes, I managed to slip away before your father saw me," Arturia recalled.

"I put it in my fitchet, he saw it and assumed I'd been with one of the scullery maids. He flogged me and set me to my room without supper."

"I did not know that part, you were hurt because of me," Arturia hung her head. "Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive," Aldwin smiled.

"My life has been nothing but unhappiness and misery. The only times I've been able to be happy is the times I've spent with you," Aldwin smiled. "I was never truly accepted as a member of House Britannia."

"Because of my father, heh. Aldwin IX raised me as his son; I was not supposed to exist. I was the spare son, you know that. My older brother Britannicus El Britannia was already born to my father in his old age. He died young from the Plague. In his desperation, he begged Merlin for help."

Aldwin gestured to her, "Merlin had been experimenting, trying to create the "perfect" King of Britannia. He thought it prudent to see his experiments through personally this time and took my mother to bed with my father's permission. He said that the child would be a child worthy of House Britannia."

Aldwin picked up a book, "I did notice that these books tend to leave out his penchant for lovely virgins."

"Your mother was not a virgin," Arturia laughed.

"No, but she said of him afterward that he was magnificent, too wonderful to be a human being."

"She was 15 years younger than your father, and Merlin is handsome and very charming when he wishes to be. Your parents' marriage was loveless; it's easy to love someone when you are unhappy with your spouse," Arturia smiled sadly.

"Yes, they seem to like portraying him as the eccentric Court Mage," Arturia smiled. "He did love humans, I do know that much."

"His incubus blood makes my urges more…pronounced, I crave both mana and pleasant company. My family was ashamed when I discovered my powers, for it was a reminder that my father Aldwin La Britannia was unable to give our bloodline a proper heir."

Aldwin Vi Britannia smiled, pulling her close.

"It is only logical that I should fall in love with someone who is so similar to myself. But I was never a good husband. I am too impulsive and given to my whims."

"You've never come down with a venereal disease," she noted. "I've heard many men screaming in agony at court over their physician's treatment for all sorts of things."

"My magecraft made sure I would never have those sorts of problems, but I've always been cautious. Despite my reputation for philandering, I never visited the stewes."

He smiled. "I don't want to talk about that now. Let's just enjoy ourselves tonight."

He pulled her close and kissed her.

She palmed his bare chest, pressing herself against him.

He fumbled with the buttons of her shirt.

"Come to bed with me, Your Highness," Aldwin Vi Britannia murmured.

"Do you love me, Aldwin?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, there is no one that I could love more than you!"

He lowered her into the bed.

"I have missed you," he murmured.

"I know," Arturia replied.

His eyes glinted a fierce light as violet met emerald green.

He kissed her as he slipped his rough fingers beneath her dress.

He saw her back arc as she gasped.

Aldwin smiled; removing his fingers he slid his hand up her clothed breast as he kissed her.

Aldwin Vi Britannia smiled. Their lips met and the universe became for the first time in a millennia and a half, perfect.

* * *

Aldwin Vi Britannia sighed in contentment as he sat in the bed, it was so soft and soothed his aching muscles. It was far more luxurious than anything he'd slept on.

Aldwin found his companion to be far lovelier than the bed and sheets.

A millennia and a half apart, both trapped in a unique Hell, she had stayed in Avalon after her adventures in this era, but Merlin's tower was far from where she was, so he hadn't seen her after Merlin had brought him there.

He'd been so long without her, in both life and his eternal existence with Merlin. He'd barely been able to keep his composure meeting her companions. She'd translated for him, helped him grow accustomed to the strange and wondrous contraptions that he saw everywhere he went.

He'd been pleased by the hot running water and the soaps in the bathroom. He'd found the sink to be a fascinating novelty. That they no longer relied on servants to clean up various messes fascinated him. That food could be prepared so quickly pleased him as well.

But most of all, to see her again, to speak with her again to hear her voice and feel her touch again overwhelmed him as he simply enjoyed being in her presence.

He had everything he wanted now, the woman he loved and a life away from his responsibilities to House Britannia. He could see himself enjoying a simple life with her.

Aldwin Vi Britannia glanced down at his beloved Arturia and smiled. She was far too lovely for him to resist. To see her with her golden hair spread about the pillow, her serene face as her chest rose and fell with her soft breath. He could only hold her tightly and not let her go.

"Arturia," he murmured sweetly.

"You're awake, was that my doing?" Arturia asked.

"No, I've been awake for some time now. What do you plan to do? I know that you did not come back to this era just to enjoy my company."

"It has never been about you. I thought you were dead!" She ran her fingers through his hair. I watched Mordred strike you down at Camlann. It makes me glad to see you again."

She smiled, brushing his cheek with her hand. "I made a promise to the people of Britannia that I would return to them in their hour of need, and now is when they need me."

"You seem to be in no hurry to fulfill this promise of yours," Aldwin lay back in the bed, pulling her close, snuggling against her body.

"I have been distracted of late," she smiled.

"Yes, indeed!" Aldwin laughed.

Aldwin, we won't be able to stay like this in idleness," Arturia smiled sadly.

"Why not? Surely I have no responsibilities; the throne has been passed on to other members of House Britannia."

"They have, but your family has become cruel, it has spread into the very souls of Britannia's citizens. This is not the utopia I wished for."

Aldwin sat up.

"Oh, but they relish their strength now, I do not need to understand the language to read the superiority these people take pride in."

"I do not know, did Jeremiah Gottwald tell you anything about his family? You expect me to wage war against my own descendants?" Aldwin asked.

"If it should come to that, but we must find them first. It seems that House Lamperouge lost their royal titles."

"Jeremiah Gottwald told me that Lelouch and Nunnally's mother, Marianne Lamperouge married the Emperor and became his consort, but she was assassinated. They were sent here as political hostages and they perished during the invasion. What if he should side with them to regain prestige among his family?"

"What?" he was stunned.

"I am certain we will find them, I have excellent luck. I did notice you were staring at a pair of siblings that bought oranges from the stand earlier today. "Aldwin, I did see a young man who resembled you in the marketplace, I also caught sight of Loholt's ring, he wore it around his neck," Arturia said.

"The young man resembled me far too much to be coincidental, I am unsure of how we will find them," Aldwin said.

"I heard their companion mention Ashford Academy, Jeremiah told me that the Ashford family had been Lady Marianne's patrons so it's a start. We'll have to make the first move and find the royal siblings before anyone else does. Then we shall decide how to deal with His Imperial Majesty, Charles Zi Britannia."

"I shall follow you, as I always have, Your Grace," he kissed her hand. "Sleep well."

Arturia Pendragon drifted off to sleep. Aldwin followed suit soon afterward.


End file.
